


W ukryciu

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Fluff, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konferencja prasowa nie po raz pierwszy posłuży jako ogłoszenie czegoś wielkiego.</p><p>Wyjątkowo lekko i mdławo ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	W ukryciu

Zmierzając na zorganizowaną przez Reia konferencję prasową, Shougo szedł cztery kroki za nim, jak gdyby nie chcąc przekroczyć jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy. 

― Coś się dzieje? ― zapytał w końcu, zatrzymując się, by uważnie przyjrzeć się blondynowi. Shougo nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jak gdyby patrzenie na własne buty było dużo bardziej zajmującym zajęciem. ― Shougo? ― zapytał delikatnie, robiąc krok w stronę swojego podopiecznego. Jeżeli mógł w ogóle tak go nazywać; chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że to właściwie on kierował jego karierą, ów słowo wydawało się pasować idealnie. Rei dobrze wiedział, że znalazłby przynajmniej setkę innych określeń, którymi chciałby nazywać Shougo, jednak to wciąż pozostawało jedynie w sferze marzeń, której nie mógł pozwolić przeniknąć do prawdziwego życia. Zbyt wiele ich dzieliło, chociaż najistotniejszą kwestią był fakt, że Rei pracował dla chłopaka. Dla jego rodziny. 

Zacisnął zęby, nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi. 

― Powiesz mi, czy zamierzasz dłużej się tak zachowywać? 

Shougo tylko na niego spojrzał i Rei cofnął się zaskoczony, widząc smutek na twarzy Seny. 

― Zaczynam się martwić. 

Chłopak westchnął, jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, podszedł do Reia szybkim krokiem, jakby bojąc się, że może się rozmyślić i przyciągnął go do siebie, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. 

― Zwariowałeś? ― syknął, próbując się wyrwać, ale uścisk Seny był zbyt silny, by mu się to udało. 

― Nienawidzę tego, że muszę cię ukrywać ― powiedział w końcu, mocniej obejmując mężczyznę. Rei westchnął, jednak nie poruszył się, czekając, aż chłopak oprzytomnieje i przypomni sobie, że w każdej chwili ktoś może pokazać się w tym korytarzu, a wówczas nawet nie chciał myśleć, co się może stać. 

― Nie bądź śmieszny. Przecież…

― Nie, Rei. Nawet Izumiemu nie mogłem powiedzieć, a przecież to mój ukochany braciszek. Dlaczego to między nami miałoby zostać źle odebrane, podczas gdy Izumi ma Ryomę i się tego nie wstydzą? To o to chodzi? ― Jego głos załamał się przy ostatnim zdaniu i czym prędzej odsunął się, nagle obawiając się litości. ― Nieważne ― dodał cicho i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył przed siebie. 

― Jesteś głupi, Shougo Sena! ― powiedział ostro Rei, jednak chłopak nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać. ― Jesteś głupi, jeśli myślisz, że nie jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. 

Shougo prychnął w odpowiedzi, obejmując się ramionami, zupełnie jakby nagle poczuł jakiś zimny podmuch i chciał zatrzymać jak najwięcej ciepła. 

― Po prostu boli mnie to, że nie dostajesz tego, na co zasługujesz, Rei. A zasługujesz na dużo więcej niż to, by cię ukrywać… 

Sagara, kręcąc głową, zbliżył się do niego, po czym złapał go obiema dłońmi za głowę i nieco ją pochylił, by pocałować go w jej czubek. Nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że teraz szczerzy się jak przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu swojej dziennej aktywności. A może nawet jeszcze więcej. Sam westchnął, po czym odsunął się ze stanowczą miną. 

― Skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, nie przedłużaj i chodź na konferencję. 

Chłopak zasalutował mu, kłaniając się w pas i Rei uśmiechnął się do niego czule, otwierając drzwi prowadzące do tylnego wejścia sali. 

― Dobrze, że tak bardzo mnie lubisz ― rzucił tylko Shougo, kiedy go mijał i Rei zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, skąd mu się nagle wzięło na podobne słowa. Nie miał jednak czasu, by móc dłużej nad tym rozmyślać, bo Shougo już znalazł się w środku i właśnie witał z publicznością. 

**

Shougo był już całkowicie wymęczony odpowiadaniem na te wszystkie pytania, zwłaszcza, od kiedy zaczęły mieć podejrzanie podobną treść i niemal wszyscy pytali o to, czy w jego sercu pojawiła się już jakaś wybranka. 

Ostatecznie, słysząc znowu to samo, zwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem do swoich fanów. 

― Oczywiście dla każdego z was jest miejsce w moim sercu, jednak…

Rei uniósł głowę, krzyżując spojrzenie z Shougo. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Po prostu nie mógł. 

― … jest jedna osoba, która ma w nim wyjątkowe miejsce. Osoba, która zawsze jest przy mnie i mnie wspiera… ― Wśród siedzących na sali dziewcząt rozniosło się długi westchnięcie. ― I która jest teraz tutaj ze mną! ― wykrzyknął, wskazując ręką na oniemiałego Reia. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy ma prawo patrzeć w te błyszczące zawadiacko, miodowe oczy, ale nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Nie był pewien, jakim cudem zmusił swoje mięśnie do pracy, by podejść do Seny, ale nie było to ważne. Chłopak tylko złapał go za rękę, przyciągając blisko do siebie, po czym pochylił się nad jego uchem i wyszeptał:

― Skoro i tak już będą gadać, dajmy im powód, by mieli o czym. 

I nim Rei mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, usta chłopaka nakryły jego własne, łącząc ich wargi ze sobą. Nie był pewien, ile mogło minąć czasu, gdzieś jakby z oddali docierały do niego rozmarzone okrzyki i zawodzenie tych wszystkich dziewcząt, które liczyły na zostanie panią Sena. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Rej uśmiechnął się, ale nie cofnął. 

Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż Shougo wymruczał mu na ucho: 

― Wszystkiego najlepszego, Rei. 

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony. 

― Nie mam urodzin. 

― Ale kiedyś będziesz ― parsknął, nieco się od niego odsuwając, po czym spojrzał na rozciągający się przed nimi tłum i nareszcie poczuł, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, z chłodną dłonią Reia w jego własnej.


End file.
